Kenny Jr. (Video Game)
Kenny Jr., more commonly known as "Duck", is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is the son of Katjaa and Kenny who lived in Fort Lauderdale when the apocalypse started. Loud and boisterous, what he lacks in smarts, he makes up for with enthusiasm. Pre-Apocalypse Fort Lauderdale, Broward County, Florida Very little is known about Duck prior to the outbreak except that he is from Fort Lauderdale, Florida and that his father, Kenny, considers him and his wife, Katjaa, his main priorities. He was traveling with his parents from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting relatives when the apocalypse started. While parked at a gas station, Duck was grabbed by an unknown man causing his father to savagely beat the stranger. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" Duck is seen staying on Hershel's Farm with Lee Everett, Clementine, Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene, and his two parents. He is seemingly unaffected by everything that is happening. He accidentally drives a tractor over Shawn's leg, trapping him. Later, along with Clementine, he is seen watching walkers attempt to attack Shawn. A walker then grabs Duck and tries to bite him. Lee has the decision to save either Shawn or Duck. In-Game Decision Shawn is seen pinned under the tractor which Duck accidentally started while walkers attempt to devour him. Duck is also attacked by the oncoming walkers. Lee will then have to decide which of the two to save. Regardless of the choice, the fence holding back the walkers will break and Shawn will be killed by walkers, influencing Hershel to kick the group off the farm. Save Duck If Lee chooses to save Duck, he punches the walker who grabbed him while Kenny takes him off the tractor and runs to safety. The walkers break the fence before Lee can help Shawn. Hershel is furious at the two of them for leaving his son to die and orders them to leave the farm. Kenny then offers Lee a ride to Macon. Save Shawn If Lee chooses to save Shawn, Kenny manages to save Duck from the walker and runs off while Lee attempts (but ultimately fails) to save Shawn. Before he dies, Shawn tells Hershel about Lee's attempt to save him. Hershel blames Kenny for his death at which point Lee can either defend Kenny or help place the blame. Hershel warns Lee about Kenny, telling him to imagine if it were his own son. Hershel tells the group to get off his farm and Kenny offers Lee a ride to Macon. No Choice Making no choice results in Kenny saving Duck, while Lee goes to save Shawn, but Lee runs out of time and Shawn is killed by the walkers. Hershel will both scorn Kenny and Lee and tell them to get off his property and never come back. This will hinder your relationship with Kenny, but Hershel is never seen by Lee again (so there is no long term relationship effect). Later, along with his parents and the rest of the survivors, he is seen in a rundown drug store. He is attacked by a zombie while on the streets of Macon, Georgia. He is saved by Carley, but Larry assumes that he has been bitten and tries to convince everybody either to kill him or throw him out. Lee must decide whether to side with Kenny or Larry. Later, he is seen at the motor inn, the Travelier Motel. "Starved For Help" Duck continues to appear in this episode. He remains oblivious to what is going on in the world. In the beginning of the episode he is drawing with Clementine and Lee has an option to feed him. If fed, Lee can now feed his father, Kenny. At the dairy farm, Duck seems impatient for food and pays no attention to the matter at hand. He can be seen on the swing while his father pushes him. Right before dinner time he is seen with his mother and Clementine petting and suturing the cow. Once dinner is announced he begs his father to hurry up and hurries him to the dinner table. Once Lee confronts the family for cannibalism Duck ignores the discussion and continues eating Mark's legs until his mother takes it away saying "Mom! I was eating that!", in an annoyed tone. After Brenda confesses that her and her sons are cannibals, Duck says, "I don't feel so good. Mom, what did I eat?". Once Lee is knocked out and ends up in the meat locker, Kenny tells him that he believes they are using Duck as a bargaining chip so Katjaa can fix the cow and help with its delivery. It is unknown but the brothers ask one another which one to keep and another to eat and says "not enough meat," about Duck. Duck is later found being held hostage by Andrew St. John, with a rifle to his head. His father makes a move and Duck witnesses him being shot. Duck runs away when Andy loses his grip. When walking back to the motor inn, he hears something that his father said is a car. The group finds the car and Lee decides whether or not to loot it. Whatever the decision, Duck seems to be in agreement with his dad about looting the car. "Long Road Ahead" Duck enthusiastically offers to help Lee investigate the disappearance of part of the group's medical supplies, even if you refuse his offer. When bandits raid the Motor Inn after Lee takes back the stolen medication, walkers are attracted by the gunfire. Duck and Katjaa are tackled to the ground by one. Duck is subtly bit in his side. Katjaa tends to him for a while, believing he might possibly be cured, and asks Lee to look for water to give him. As Duck's condition continues to get worse, she eventually realizes that his death is inevitable and asks Lee to tell Kenny. Kenny, on the other hand, angrily denies that Duck is in danger until the very last moment, when he finally accepts Duck's fate. Kenny and Katjaa agree that they don't want Duck to come back as a walker, so they take him into the woods to say their goodbyes, but Katjaa can't handle the grief and commits suicide by shooting herself in the head, leaving a devastated Kenny to deal with Duck. In-Game Decision Have Lee Shoot Him (Dead) Lee will take the gun, believing that Kenny shouldn't have to put his own son down. He shoots Duck, and the duo leave the two corpses as they were in the forest. Have Kenny Shoot Him (Dead) Lee believes that Kenny should be the one to do it, being Duck's father. Kenny will shakily aim at his son, and Lee can either choose to comfort him or hastily push him to shoot. Leave Him to Reanimate (Undead) Neither Lee nor Kenny can bring themselves to shoot the child, and leave him to reanimate in the woods. "Around Every Corner" Duck is first mentioned by Ben when claiming that Kenny doubtlessly refuses to discuss his fallen family. Later on, Kenny says that the boy in the attic slightly resembles Duck. When Ben reveals his dealings with the bandits to Kenny, the latter furiously states that the former got Duck killed. "No Time Left" Duck can be mentioned in this episode if Kenny goes with Lee to help find Clementine, and if Lee was the one who shot Duck in Episode 3. Duck can also later be mentioned when Lee and Kenny are talking on the roof of the hospital, when Kenny says he can't imagine him or Katjaa in the world in which they live now. Duck is also brought up if Lee decides to say so in the argument that Kenny and Lee have in the attic, with Lee asking Kenny what if it was Duck in Clementine's place. "400 Days" Both Kenny and Duck make a cameo appearance at Gil's Pitstop in the intro sequence. Season 2 "All That Remains" Clementine was looking at a drawing of Duck along with his parents, Kenny and Katjaa, that she made near the end of Episode 3, when she was looking for a lighter in her pack. Later, when sneaking through the cabin, looking for medical supplies, she will also solemnly mention him with a sad tone in her voice if she looks at the portrait of a duck in the cabin, evidently displaying that the death of her friend still upsets her greatly. "A House Divided" After a small argument at dinner in the ski lodge, Kenny accidentally refers to Clementine as Duck, causing both to gasp. Death Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Lee Everett (Before Reanimation, Determinant) *Kenny (Before Reanimation, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) *Save-Lots Bandits (Indirectly Caused) During the attack on the Motor Inn, Duck is knocked down and bitten by a walker. Later in the episode, Katjaa realizes what has to be done. She (and Kenny, depending on Lee's choice) take Duck out to the woods. The group hears a gunshot, assuming Katjaa killed Duck. If Kenny is told to go with her, you hear him cry in distress. It is revealed that, Katjaa out of extreme grief, killed herself. Lee has to choose whether to kill Duck himself or have Kenny do it, or alternatively, Lee and Kenny can leave him there to reanimate. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kenny Jr. has killed: *Shawn Greene (Caused) *Tess (Indirectly Caused) Relationships Kenny and Duck had a good father-son relationship and loved each other very much. Even after the apocalypse began Kenny had time to push Duck on the swing and tend to him whenever he could. Kenny always mentioned that he wouldn't let anything hurt his son. Kenny proves this by saving him from walkers at Hershel's Farm and taking a bullet for him when Andrew St. John was about to shoot him. When Duck was bitten Kenny went into a state of shock and disbelief saying that he wouldn't turn and that he was fine. Eventually either Lee or Kenny was forced to shoot Duck to put him out of his misery and prevent him from reanimating. After Duck died, Kenny went into deep depression and started to drink his sorrows away. Kenny never stopped loving his son no matter what though and continuously asks himself if he would still be able to protect him if he were alive and with him in Savannah. Katjaa Katjaa is Duck's mother. They clearly love each other and Katjaa always shows great concern for his well being. Katjaa talks about Duck to Lee and about the years before the outbreak, for example, She claimed to have trouble getting him to use a fork at dinner. Towards Duck's death Katjaa does not seemed phased as she thought Duck would survive. Her son's impending death was what drove her to suicide as she could no longer endure everything that was happening. Lee Everett Lee and Duck aren't shown interacting very often although when they do they seem to get along and are friendly towards each other, although Lee can find him slightly irritating. Their relationship can improve if Lee allows Duck to help him discover who has been stealing their supplies and Lee high fives him after he helps then Duck will regard Lee as incredibly awesome. Lee is later shown to be saddened by Duck's death, even more so if he chose to shoot Duck himself so Kenny didn't have to. Clementine Clementine and Duck become friends through the zombie apocalypse. They get along for the most part and play with one another as children typically do. Clementine occasionally pulls pranks on Duck, such as when she put a bug on Duck's pillow. When Clementine finds out Duck is bitten, she becomes saddened and finds comfort in Lee. After Duck's death, Clementine clearly misses him, shown by her drawing of him and his family whilst in "All That Remains", Clementine still remembers the death of Duck and solemnly mentions his name after she spots a portrait of a duck hung up in the cabin. Carley Carley and Duck have a slow but developing friendship with each other. The two first met each other in the pharmacy when Carley and Glenn saved Duck's group. In the pharmacy, Carley defended him and the others from Lilly and Larry's arguments to kick them out, stating that she couldn't bring herself to leave him out there for the walkers. In Starved For Help, Carley takes care of Clementine and Duck, and looks after them when they were drawing. It is presumed that Duck was grateful towards Carley, who saved him from Andrew St. John. How Carley's death affects Duck remains unknown, as Duck was bitten and was too sick to say anything about her. Doug Doug and Duck have a friendly relationship. The two first met each other in the pharmacy when Carley and Glenn saved Duck's group. In the pharmacy, Doug defended him and the others from Lilly and Larry's arguments to kick them out, and doesn't blame Glenn and Carley for attracting walkers. It is presumed that Duck was grateful towards Doug, who saved him from Andrew St. John. When Lee asks to borrow chalk from Doug, Doug says that Duck may have some, revealing that the two got to know each other better as time goes on. How Doug's death affects Duck remains unknown, as Duck was bitten and was too sick to say anything about him. Mark As a good friend of Kenny's, it is assumed that Mark cares for Duck as well. The two had little interaction, but Mark was concerned for the well-being of Duck and Clementine, and felt a bit sorry for having food in front of them. After finding out that Mark's legs were chopped off by the St. Johns, Duck was horrified by what happened to Mark. As Duck had ignored the argument between the group and the St. Johns and eaten more of Mark's legs than the others, it is assumed that Duck was remorseful for doing so. Ben Paul Duck and Ben have a slow but developing relationship with each other. While Katjaa was tending to David/Travis, Ben helped to babysit Clementine and Duck, a task which was normally done by Katjaa. Over the course of time, Ben and Duck eventually became good friends. Ben was extremely remorseful for causing Duck much pain, as Ben was the one who indirectly caused Duck to be bitten. The guilt over Duck's death, along with Carley's/Doug's and Katjaa's, makes Ben reveal to Lee that he was the one who gave the bandits supplies. In No Time Left, Ben stands up to Kenny, saying that he is very sorry for causing the death of his family and that he never meant to hurt them. Chuck For the short time Chuck and Duck knew each other, Chuck was kind and generous to Duck, and gave him some candy. While the two weren't able to develop a proper relationship due to Duck's incapacitated state, Chuck was concerned for Duck's well-being, and wished him well. Chuck was saddened of Duck's death, and comforted Kenny by having a drink with him. Lilly Lilly doesn't say much about Duck, though she can find him annoying at times. Despite having a tense relationship with and many arguments with Kenny, Lilly doesn't hate Duck and cares for him. However, she does say "we'll get this kid out of here" to Larry in the pharmacy; though, she may have just been saying this to calm Larry down. Lilly doesn't have much faith in Duck, as she refuses to let Duck handle their supplies. Lilly's care for Duck's well-being was one of the main reasons why she was extremely paranoid over supplies being stolen. Larry When Larry sees Duck covered in blood, he believed that Duck was bitten and must be thrown out of the pharmacy for the walkers, saying that he'll turn and kill all of them. When Katjaa discovered that Duck wasn't bitten at all, Larry, depending on your choices, may act remorseful and apologize for what he did. The two never interact for the rest of the game, but it can be assumed that Duck disliked Larry and avoided him for most the time. Shawn Greene Shawn and Duck seemed to be on good terms with one other. Shawn also joked with Duck, stating that Duck could be the foreman on the tractor, and could yell at Shawn whenever he was slacking off while working on the farm's barricade fortifications. Kenny mentions that Duck had asked him about Shawn, and asked if he had somehow made it, showing that Duck was still remorseful for accidentally causing Shawn's death. Hershel Greene Hershel took in Duck along with his father and mother for a few days while Kenny worked on getting his truck working again. Duck and Hershel seemed to have a neutral relationship. However, after Duck accidentally drove the tractor onto Shawn's leg and walkers attacked, resulting in Shawn's death. Hershel seemed to be enraged that Duck survived but Shawn didn't. Lost in anger and grief, he kicked everybody off of the farm, Duck included. Andrew St. John Duck doesn't say much about Andrew, but it appears that he initially thought he was a nice man. Andrew fixes the dairy's swing, mainly for the kids' amusement, implying he cared about them, Duck included. As Lee tries to rescue Duck and Katjaa, he runs into Andrew holding the former hostage, again emphasizing that he has no problems with hurting children.}} Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Duck is allergic to bees. *In a conversation with Clementine, Duck mentions "Super Dinosaur", a Comic Series written by Robert Kirkman. *Duck mentions superheroes Batman and Robin in Episode 3. If Lee allows Duck to help him in his search for the cause of missing supplies, Duck will excitedly claim that Lee can be Batman and he will be Dick Grayson, the first Robin and Bruce Wayne's ward. *In "Starved For Help", Lee has to decide who to give food to. 95% of players chose to feed Duck, the second most out of any character, only behind Clementine.Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 *At the Travelier Motel, when Lee has the option of telling the group about his past, Duck is the only one not given the option. *Duck's death is similar to Jim's in the TV Series: **Both were bitten during an ambush in the stomach area. **Both were discovered later that they were bitten. **Both had their infection cause arguments in their groups. **Both were transported to safety in an RV. **Both died at the base of a tree. **Both (Determinant) reanimated. *Duck is the only child who is never seen using any type of a weapon after the apocalypse. *If Lee doesn't successfully convince Kenny to stop the train, Kenny will force Lee out of compartment and the train will continue. Lee returns to the car where he left the rest of the group and sees a blood stain and a smear of blood. He reluctantly continues until finding Clementine's abandoned hat. The next shot is framed by Ben's corpse, as a reanimated Duck enters from the left and attacks Lee. Lee is too horrified to fight back, and the two fall out of the open train door. This scene is considered an Easter Egg by the programmers, dubbed, "Duck-pocalypse". The game will reload to the last checkpoint, as it is not canon to the actual story. *If you choose to shoot Duck and wait long enough to do so, Duck will stop breathing, indicating that he has died. *If you left Duck to turn into a walker, it still shows him with a bullet hole in his head. References Category:Deceased Category:Children Category:Undeads Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Determinant Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Lee's Group